These Days: Episode Recaps (126-150)
What follows is a list of recaps of the main story developments of These Days: Episodes 126-150, which form part of Season 2: Episode 126 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 127 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 128 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 129 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 130 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 131 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 132 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 133 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 134 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 135 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 136 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 137 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 138 (Recap) • Sabrina made it clear to Todd and Chandra that she wholeheartedly rejected the notion of them as a couple, but Chandra dug her heels in - and roped Todd into agreeing to let her move in with him to prove a point to Sabrina! Todd later began to have doubts about whether all the drama was worth it, but Chandra reassured him that she gave him a second chance, and sooner or later, others will too... • Rebecca continued acting oddly, as the audience saw her birth certificate clearly naming her as Emily Jane Doyle - the biological daughter of Liz Doyle, who herself is unaware that Rebecca is her daughter. What will Rebecca do next? • Holly's friends and family paid their respects as they said goodbye to her at her funeral - but lurking in the background was Spike. Liz later caught him talking to Holly at her graveside, and gave him a slap. However, Spike claimed he had amnesia because of the attack on him, which means he cannot remember any further back than 12 months ago. Later on, the wake was held at The Moonshine Inn, where Lisa cuddled an appreciative Glen out of sympathy - only for a jealous Nat to look on helplessly nearby. As Glen and Nat held their gaze with one another, it was unclear whether Glen was just soaking up Lisa's sympathy, or if his real agenda - as Nat fears - is to reunite with Lisa... Episode 139 (Recap) • Hannah and Steven finally sorted things out. Steven admitted that the kiss he shared with Ricki back in Sydney was in fact a goodbye kiss, which he gave her to remind her of what he had lost. But he chose Hannah and that's why he is here, not in Sydney. A relieved Hannah believed him, and a stormy start to their marriage seemed to have passed... • Liam roped Tegan into babysitting baby Holly again at the last minute, which irked Kenzo, prompting him to have it out with a previously none-the-wiser Danielle. She realised this was another piece of a jigsaw which showed how Liam seems to be avoiding spending any quality time at all with their baby daughter, which lead to an angry argument at the family home - prompting Liam to tell her that now would be a good time to move back in with Elliot again, and pack his bags... • AND Spike went round to see Elliot, as it became clear that the pair had been secretly in contact with each other for several weeks prior. Elliot continued to fill in gaps for Spike caused by his memory loss, and Spike later vowed to stick around the area whether people liked it or not. However, he was not going to be Elliot's dirty little secret, which prompted Elliot to kiss a surprised Spike, who had no recollection of the time he and Elliot slept together. But when Elliot explained that, the two headed for the bedroom - only to be interrupted later by the unannounced return of a horrified Liam... Episode 140 (Recap) • Sabrina asked Steven if he could sort her some accomodation in the staff quarters, to which he agreed to try and arrange by the end of the week. Later, she told an appalled Lee about Chandra's new boyfriend - Todd! An angry Lee confronted the couple, and issued Chandra with an ultimatum - it's him as a friend or Todd as a lover; she can't have both... • After Steph and Jack had talked a little more about the baby she was made to give up as a teenager by mum Maxine, Maxine herself turned up and told Steph she didn't want to argue; she wanted to sort things out. Maxine stunned Steph by conceding that maybe it was time the whole truth came out about the situation. But when Steph said she was unsure, Maxine asked her what she did want from her if that wasn't enough, before storming off... • AND with Spike having gone out for a while, Liam tried to get his head round Elliot and Spike as a couple. But when Liam felt Elliot was going to put Spike before him, Liam stormed out with his luggage and headed over to the Wykin house to see Tegan. She was appalled when he crumbled in front of her, and he pleaded with a reluctant but ultimately accepting Tegan to let him stay there in secret for the night, with the promise of getting things sorted tomorrow... Episode 141 (Recap) • Kenzo, and shortly after Nat, discovered that Liam had stayed the night with Tegan - but only on her bedroom floor, after he had rowed with both Danielle and Elliot the day before. Kenzo saw this as another example of Liam taking advantage of Tegan's friendship, whilst Nat later confronted Glen and Lisa at The Moonshine Inn, warning them to sort Liam out themselves and not drag his own kids into Liam's mess. A worried Lisa later found a broken Liam alone in Linford Park, where he confessed that he was suffering from depression... • After a misunderstanding was resolved, Rebecca tricked Liz into opening up about the baby girl she gave up to the care system in the 1980s. But Liz was horrified when Rebecca threw it back in her face, claiming that having been through the care system herself, Liz is right to feel guilty about giving her daughter up and putting her through the misery of that system, before storming out. Later, Lee came home from work to find Rebecca drunk once again, and talking cryptically about trust. He told her that although their relationship was stable, he didn't have time to listen to her self-pity, but would be there for her when she is ready to talk honestly with him... • AND at Hotel Republic, Sabrina attempted to reconcile with sister Chandra over her burgeoning relationship with Todd - but it backfired when Sabrina, as predicted by Chandra, reverted to type and told her she would end up a victim of Todd just like Rebecca was. Elsewhere, Steven and Hannah - their marriage now firmly back on track - talked more openly about the Ricki situation. Steven assured Hannah that she was the love of his life, and that he felt nothing for Ricki, even if she walked into the office right now. But only moments later, that's exactly what Ricki '''did... Episode 142 (Recap) '''Steven broke up a brief catfight between wife Hannah and belated old flame Ricki at the Hotel Republic, before persuading Hannah to leave him and Ricki to talk. As Hannah sought reassurnace from the Patel sisters int he staff room, Ricki told Steven she was on annual leave for a month, and wanted to book a room at the hotel so she could sort things out with her estranged family. She later had a headache, prompting Steven to find serious-looking pills for her to take. When he asked her to explain, Ricki revealed that she has a brain tumour - and the prognosis is terminal... • In an emotional exchange, Steph finally revealed to Jack the identity of the daughter Maxine forced her to give up as teenager - Carrie, her 'little sister'. After having took this in, Jack advises a persuadable Steph that now that Maxine is finally open to the idea of telling Carrie the truth, Carrie may take such news better if Steph and Maxine put up a united front; maybe even buried the hatchet... • AND Lisa told Glen and Danielle about Liam's upset over finding Spike Cooper in bed with Liam's brother Elliot, and his mishandling of fatherhood. To Danielle though, Liam's complaints about fatherhood sounded like little more than excuses, and she stormed off. Once gone, Lisa admitted to Glen she feels Liam could be suffering from a male form of post-natal depression. This prompted Glen to ask Lisa how their once happy family had reached such a sorry state, and in the heat of the moment, Glen kissed Lisa. However, Lisa appeared to reject this, and scarpered... Episode 143 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 144 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 145 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 146 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 147 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 148 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 149 (Recap) Coming soon Episode 150 (Recap) Coming soon